


Everything has changed since I kissed you

by creamcakesislove



Category: Take That
Genre: Dancing, Explicit Language, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Male Friendship, Mild Sexual Content, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Singing, auditions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcakesislove/pseuds/creamcakesislove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1990, the year when manager Nigel Martin-Smith searched with his pupil Gary Barlow for four boys to create a band with. The four boys needed to be good singers and dancers to be chosen for the band, which already had the name Kick It, what later became Take That.<br/>A lot of boys of the age 15 to 20 came around to audition. Including three boys with the names Mark Owen, Howard Donald and Jason Orange. Each one of them could almost smell a place in the band after their audition.<br/>They were searching for four boys to join the band, so they needed another boy who could sing and dance and who would fit with the already chosen candidates.<br/>There came a fifteen year old around at the auditions and he got immediately a lot of attention. The name of that person was Robert Peter, also known as Robbie, Williams.</p>
<p>Gary and Robbie, who was the baby of band, spend a lot of time with each other, till the relationship between the two of them pulled apart.<br/>Would it be okay between the two, or was everything they had shattered for ever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. × 00 × 1990 ×

**Author's Note:**

> I want you to know that English is not my first language, so if you read any mistakes, just let me know!  
> This story is a translation of the Dutch version I'm working on at the moment. So I won't be able to update every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Soundtrack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JvnX6MSqa4I)

Gary Barlow

A year ago came Nigel Martin-Smith, a manager from Manchester, up with the plan to create a British boy band modelled after the successful American boy band New Kids on the Block.  
Therefore, he was introduced to me. He heard that I had been performing in clubs since the age of fifteen, which is about three years ago.  
Nigel heard the songs I had written and was enthusiastic from the beginning. That was the main reason why I became the 'leader' of the band.

Nigel and I were searching for four boys who could join me in the band. The boys had to do auditions for the two of us.  
We, mostly I, didn't expect to get more than two hundred registrations of boys who wanted to be in the band and needed to be criticized by us.  
One of the candidates was a 22 year old and one of the older boys to audition. His name was Howard Donald and he showed us amazing dance moves. He sang a little less good compared to the dancing, but we wrote almost all of our written comments were positive.  
Another boy who was a really good dancer, was Jason Orange. With his nineteen years old he already break danced for the show _The Hit Man and Her_. That’s why he seemed familiar to me.  
Mark Owen, a eighteen year old, who wasn't that tall and liked it more to sing than dance, was one of the talents we saw with the auditions.  
We wanted Howard, Jason and Mark in the band after a discussion of about fifteen minutes. I already imagined performing with those three boys. We decided, even before we saw the first candidate, to call the chosen candidates a week after their audition.  
We had chosen three candidates to take places in the band, so we needed to find another boy who would become the fifth member of the band.

We would see about fifty boys and the audition day was almost over. There needed to be a last talent in the group of boys we were about to see, because that day was the last audition day we had.  
A lot of boys auditioned who weren't the talent we were searching for and there were some boys who were pretty bad. Some candidates were good, but wouldn't fit with the three already chosen boys.  
Five boys were about to come, but they weren't that good enough. Till the last candidate came in the audition room.  
"Hello, I'm Gary and this is Nigel. What's your name?" I asked.  
There stood a boy in front of us who seemed a little taller than me. His hair had a dark colour and the boy wore a dark blue tank top and a white baggy jeans. There also hung a necklace around his neck with a cross at it.  
"Hi, my name is Robert Peter Williams… or Robbie Williams. Or whatever you like to call me."  
_"He seems cute,"_ I thought. I looked at the boy. "And how old are you, Rob?"  
"I'm almost sixteen years old," was de response he gave.  
_"He's fifteen! But why does he looks like a eighteen year old?"_ Nigel and I gave each other a quick look.  
"Alright, Robbie. What are you going to perform for us?" was the question of the manager.  
On the candidate his face appeared a little smile. “Jailhouse Rock by Elvis Presley.”  
“Of you go, then,” I reacted with a nod. I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper to write down notes if I needed to.  
Robbie started to sing and also to dance. My mouth opened in surprise, before I actually knew it. The sound that boy was producing, blew me away. And that for a boy of only fifteen years old. His appearance was also everything but horrible.  
I read of Nigel his face that he was also pretty satisfied.  
When the candidate finished his performance, I almost stood up from my chair to give him a standing ovation. That was in fact one of the best auditions I have seen. That boy needed to be in Kick It, which was the name of the band.


	2. × 01 × 1990 ×

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Soundtrack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JvnX6MSqa4I)

Robert Peter "Robbie" Williams

The last note of Jailhouse Rock by Elvis came out of my mouth.  
On Gary, the blonde boy who sat right in front of me, his face appeared a little smile. Also on the face of that Nigel who was sitting next to him. Apparently, what I could conclude from their eyes, they were happy about my audition.  
"Thank you, Robbie. You will hear from us," the manager told.  
I gave a little nod. "Thank you for your time." I left the audition room and walked back to the parking lot where my mom was waiting for me.  
My mother was a woman who supported me in almost everything I did. She was even the one who wanted me to audition for Kick It.  
Besides, it was a good thing that she did it, because I would otherwise locked myself in my room with my Gameboy. Everyone who knew me, could tell that I was quite addicted to playing games like Pokémon on my Gameboy.  
"How did it go?" was the first question my mother asked me when I walked towards her.  
I nodded briefly. "They seemed satisfied. I will hear from them."  
My mom parked the car in front of our house. I rushed me to my room as soon as the front door was open, I was tired of all the waiting for my audition.  
The phone rang in the living room after a short nap of fifteen minutes.  
"Williams household. You speak with Janet," I heard my mother say. "Yes, Robbie is here, I will give him to you."  
There was a knock on my bedroom door before Janet walked in. "Robbie, it's Nigel. It's for you."  
I took the phone from my mother and was curious what the manager wanted to say to me. "With Robbie Williams."  
"Hello, Robbie, you're speaking to Nigel. I want to tell you that we expect you to come to the rehearsals at nine a.m. tomorrow," said the man on the other end of the line.  
"We want to see if you can get along with the other boys."  
_"They want me in the band!"_ went through my head.  
I gave the phone back to my mom after Nigel told me the address of the rehearsals of the next day. "I got rehearsals with the band tomorrow!"  
I decided to go back to bed to sleep a couple more hours, because I needed to be fit for the next morning.  
Falling asleep wasn't anything but easy, because I was incredibly excited for the rehearsals and I was really looking forward to spending time with the blonde boy with the most beautiful eyes that made me melt when I looked into them.


	3. × 02 × 1990 ×

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Soundtrack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JvnX6MSqa4I)

Robert Peter "Robbie" Williams

Early in the morning 'Don't Stop Me Now' by Queen began playing in the room. I had set my alarm to go off at seven a.m.  
Our journey from Stoke-On-Trent to Manchester, where the rehearsals were held, by car would take an hour. My mother Janet would bring me by car, so I didn't need to take the public transport.  
I ate the cereal my mom had put on the table for me after a ten minute shower. We got in the car to go to my rehearsals a few minutes later.

"We're there, Rob," Janet said when we arrived at the parking lot of the building were the rehearsals were held.  
I pressed a kiss on my mother her cheek. "Thanks, mom."  
I opened the car door, grabbed my bag and I stepped out of the car before I closed the door behind me. I waved at my mom who started the car again and drove away from the parking.  
I wasn't the only one who was brought to the rehearsals, a quite short boy got out of a car with a bag in his hand. Our eyes found each other briefly and I nodded my head once.  
"Are you here for the rehearsals?" the boy asked as we walked inside.  
"Yeah, Nigel called me last night that he wanted me to come to the rehearsals to meet the other boys," my reaction was. "I'm Robbie by the way."  
We stopped and shook each other hands. "My name is Mark. It's nice to meet you, Robbie."  
Our journey continued to the dressing rooms. Apparently I shared a dressing room with the boy I had just met. I got dressed for the rehearsals and Mark did the same.  
Mark and I stepped inside of the rehearsal area. There were already two boys, both of them looked older than we. "Hi," I said friendly. "I'm Robbie."  
"That's Howard and his name is Jason," Mark told when he pointed at the two other boys in the room. One of them had quite long hair and the other had short hair and had one ear pierced.  
The door of the area opened before we could say another word and three men walked in. I recognized Nigel and Gary, but I the other person was new to me.  
"Good to see you, boys. I see you already met each other," the manager said. "I want to introduce to you the choreographer Chris."  
Howard, Jason, Mark and I shook hands with the choreographer.  
All five us got to stand in a line, before the choreographer opened his mouth: "I'm going to teach you the choreography of 'My Kind Of Girl', a song written by Gary."  
Nigel sat down on a chair in front of us, so he could see everything we were doing.  
Chris started to teach us the choreography. The first time it went quite slow, so we got the steps we had to do right.  
I got the steps pretty quick right. Mark had a little more problem with the moves. Jason and Howard, who showed us that they are really good dancers, got the steps in a two minutes right. When I looked at Gary his dancing, I immediately knew that he absolutely didn't love to dance. He already struggled with the most simple steps, but I read on his face that he tried so hard as he could.

Chris gave us permission to take a ten minute break after an hour of non-stop rehearsals. I was really thankful for the break and I walked to my dressing room to fresh up.


	4. × 03 × 1990 ×

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so terribly sorry it took me so long to upload a new chapter. I didn't mean to, but I didn't concentrated enough to translate some new chapters. I have some few chapters left to translate.
> 
> [Soundtrack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JvnX6MSqa4I)

Gary Barlow

The rehearsals were a real disaster, at least that were my thoughts. I couldn't do the steps right, even at the lowest pace.  
Chris told us to do the choreography after our ten minute break, but then with music. So far we danced without music.  
I was really afraid to ruin the remaining rehearsals. At the end of the rehearsal day I had to sing and dance at the same time. If I would stumble over my own feet without singing, then I would definitely fail at the live performance when I had to sing at the same time.

I walked frustrated and angry towards my dressing room where I had to practice during my break, because I didn't want Nigel to be mad at me, because of my failing dance moves.  
I practiced in my personal dressing room in front of the mirror with the hope to do the steps right.  
What I expected, happened. I failed in performing the dance steps like they had to. "Damn it, why am I such a failure in dancing?" I yelled at another failed attempt to do the whole choreography without any mistakes.  
There was a knock on my door not much later. "Is everything okay?" I heard someone asking at the other side of the door. In response, I walked to the door and opened it. Right in front of me stood Robbie, the baby of the band.  
"Hi. Can I do something for you?" I asked him seriously while I guided him inside.  
Robbie folded his arms before our eyes met. "I heard your yell. Is there something wrong?"  
"These steps are killing me. I can't do them without making any mistakes. Can you help me out with those moves?"  
"Sure, no problem," Rob replied when he got ready to teach me the dance moves.  
The boy showed me the steps on a slow pace and I tried to repeat them without mistakes. I noticed again I had to watch out my legs didn't got tangled, but before I knew it, I stumbled over my own feet.  
Robbie caught me just before I hit the ground with my head.  
_"Rob is even more beautiful from this close,"_ I thought when my bandmate who caught me helped me up. "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm alright, Rob. I just can't dance without making mistakes," I responded with a sigh. _"I am such a failure in dancing."_  
I saw an amazed look on the younger boy his face. "You know my name?"  
"Of course I know the names of the people I'm in a band with," was my answer.  
We continued going through the dance steps. It got better, bit by bit. I didn't stumble over my feet and my legs didn't got tangled anymore.  
Just before we had to return to the rehearsal area, Robbie and I repeated all the steps for one more time and then I managed to perform the dance moves without mistakes on the pace of the song.

"There we go again. One, two, three, four," Chris said before he turned on the music. We started the choreography with the five of us. Chris took a seat next to Nigel and together they watched our performance.  
I sang my own song 'My Kind Of Girl', while I did some simple steps with my legs and the other boys also kept dancing with their arms.  
The song ended and Chris seemed satisfied. "That was pretty good for the first time with music, boys."  
Nigel was, however, not so happy with the result. "Gary and you three," the manager said when he pointed at Mark, Howard, Jason and myself. "You were good." His finger pointed then at Rob. "But you, Robbie, you could do so much better. I saw at your audition you have potential, but what you showed us today was not so good."  
I tended to speak to Nigel, because Rob was the one who made sure I got control of the dance steps, but I kept my mouth shut.  
"I will work on it, mister Martin-Smith," was the response Robbie gave to our manager.

At eight p.m. Nigel told us we had done enough for our first day of rehearsals and send us home. I was still angry with the manager about criticizing the youngest member of the band, while he did everything right.  
I walked down the hallway after I showered in my dressing room and put on some clean clothes, to search for Robbie his dressing room. I wanted to thank him for his help and I wanted to give him a little compliment.  
I passed an open door in the hallway. Mark walked out of his dressing room and I also saw Robbie in the room. Mark was on his way to go home, but we hugged briefly and we wished each other a good night before he went.  
The shortest member of the band walked towards the exit of the building and I stepped into the room where I stood by. "Hi, Rob, I want you to know that I really appreciated your help with the steps," I told while I looked at Robbie. "I also think Nigel was wrong. You are a great dancer, I'm the awful dancer in the group, not you."  
The person in front of me gave me a smile. We got closer and we put our arms around each other. Robbie opened his mouth to give an answer: "Thank you for saying that, Gaz. You are a great guy."  
"I'll see you in the morning then," I said.  
We let go of each other and I walked with Robbie to my dressing room to get my bag. We also left the building together to go to the parking lot to go home into separate cars.


	5. × 04 × 1990 ×

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm so sorry it took me seven months to upload a new chapter. I got pretty busy with school, but I promise it won't be another seven months for another chapter, because I've got six more chapters left to translate for now.
> 
> **It's important to know that English is definitely not my first language and Google Translate helped me out with writing this one shot, so I'm pretty sure I used some American and British words and spelling.**
> 
> [Soundtrack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JvnX6MSqa4I)

Robert Peter "Robbie" Williams

We had been rehearsing for a week and Nigel sent us home for the weekend. Mark and Howard insisted to go out for a drink with the five of us in some pub close by. I definitely needed a drink.  
I couldn't stop thinking about Gary, the boy with his beautiful blonde hair and his greenish eyes that made me melt every time I looked in them. A few times I caught myself staring at Gary during the rehearsals.

"Bartender, can we have another round?" Howard asked when we were sitting in the pub. Gary was sitting at my right and Mark was sitting at my left, Howard was sitting next to Mark and Jason.  
It was our third round of beer and I already felt a bit tipsy. I could already feel tipsy after a few drinks.  
Jay and How drank their beer quickly before they went over to the dance floor. They loved to dance after all.  
A girl sat down next to Mark and she said something to him, but I couldn't hear her, because of the loud music. I saw Markie nodded to the girl and he stood up. He followed the girl to the dance floor.  
At that point Gary and I were the only two left at the bar. It looked like my companion followed the movements of the other boys as well and we looked at each other.  
“I'm going to take a piss,” Gaz told me before he stood up.  
_"It's now or never,"_ I thought and I followed the older boy to the restroom.  
After we both done our business we were washing our hands. I looked in the mirror to see if my looks were still as great as they were earlier on the day. Gary dried his hands with some paper and threw it away in the bin. I followed about ten seconds later and I moved my cap a bit.  
_"I have to kiss him now or I'll never have the balls to do it"_ I thought.  
My fellow band member walked towards the door of the restroom, but I could stop him just in time by pushing him in an empty stall which I closed before I pushed my lips hard on Gary's.  
The blonde boy tried to push me away, but I didn't let him go that easy. He got into the hard kiss I give him a moment later. I pushed my tongue at the other pair of lips and got the permission to get my tongue into his mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance while I groped Gaz his back.  
We stopped our kiss to catch our breath. It felt like me kissed for a very long time, but in reality it lasted about a minute.  
My breaths got heavy and short when I saw that my colleague got out of my arms, unlocked the stall and ran out of the restroom.  
_"It seems Gaz liked our kiss, so why would he run away from me?"_ I thought.  
I stared at the door of the restroom while I was out of breath.


	6. × 05 × 1991 ×

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Soundtrack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JvnX6MSqa4I)

Gary Barlow

It has been a year since Robbie kissed me in the restroom and I ran out of the restroom because of the shock while we’re on a night out with the boys.  
A few times Rob tried to talk to me about the incident, but I didn’t need to and that’s why I avoided the subject. In fact I didn’t know if I had feelings for the boy since the moment we met.  
Finally Robbie gave up and he didn’t mention our kiss when we’re alone in a room.

We were going to shoot the video clip of ‘Do What U Like’. The recordings would take place at the Vector Television Studios in Heaton Mersey.  
The two directors of the clip, Rosemary Barratt and Angie Smith told us what we were going to do. There would be a lot of jelly and there would be some scenes without shirts on where some girls who would lick the jelly from our bodies. We were also told there would be a scene where the five of us would lie down on our stomach next to each other on the floor and we would rip our underwear from our bodies, so we would end up naked on the floor.  
Everything was set and the crew yelled “Action!”. We performed the choreography we practiced the last few weeks while we wore our black clothes. We wore leather jackets, but no shirts so the front of our torsos where visible.  
We took off a piece of clothing at the end of every scene. The jelly came on set and it didn’t take long before we were covered with jelly.  
One of the girls in the clip smeared whipped cream on my face and we were all covered in jelly and cream after a few scenes.  
_"This video is a lot of fun to do, but I really would like to wash all this jelly and cake of my body. It makes me feel dirty,"_ I thought.  
"Okay, guys, I want you to take off your trousers and lie down on your stomach. When the camera is on, you have to rip your underwear of your bodies," Rosemary told us.  
We did our job and took off our black trousers. We lay down on our stomach while we still wore our prepared underwear. Mark lay on the far right, Jason lay next to him, Howard next to Jason, Robbie followed and I lay on the far left.  
"Are you ready?" they asked us and we answered in unison that we were ready for it. "And action!"  
The scene started and we ripped off our underwear with our right hand.

A girl with blonde hair walked past us with a mop in the last scene. She started to clean the floor, but she also used the mop to clean the butts of Howard and Robbie. I watched Rob when the girl used the mop on him without thinking about it first. My cheeks turned red.  
_"That kiss you had last year didn't mean a damn thing, Gary,"_ I thought. _"But what if it actually meant something?"_  
"Cut! That's a wrap, boys," were the last words of the directors. All the scenes were shot. "You can take a shower now."

Thankful I walked towards my own dressing room. I wanted to close the door, but I didn’t manage to, because someone hold the door. That someone was Robbie.  
Before I could send the boy away, Robbie closed the door of my dressing room behind him.  
"Gaz, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked me. I responded with a nod.  
"I want to be honest with you, you see," Rob said after he sighed. "I can't deal with it anymore that you are ignoring the fact that we kissed."  
_"No, why is he bringing it up again?"_ I panicked.  
"There is a reason why I kissed you that night." The boy with the dark hair looked at me hopefully. "I have feelings for you, Gaz. I have feelings for you since the day we met."


	7. × 06 × 1991 ×

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This part of the story is very mature.**
> 
> [Soundtrack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JvnX6MSqa4I)

Robert Peter "Robbie" Williams

Gary looked slightly shocked at me. He probably didn't expect that I would talk to him about my feelings.  
"Please, Gaz, say something," I said.  
The blonde boy stared toward the floor. "I don't know what to say, Rob. I don't know if I have feelings for you."  
"Did you like the kiss we shared?"  
"I think I liked it, because I was drunk," Gary replied.  
"I don't think you were that drunk," I mockingly reacted.  
My fellow band member looked up and we shared a glance. I stepped closer to the boy in front of me. There were no words as our chests leaned against each other.  
We stared into each other's green eyes and our faces got closer to one another, which led our noses to connect. Our lips found each other in the same way as our lips did one year before.  
Tongues were involved, because our mouths asked for entrance. I pushed Gaz towards the sofa during our physical contact, which ended with us laying on the piece of furniture. The towel around my waist fell on the floor seconds before.  
We stopped kissing to catch our breaths and I lifted myself to give Gary more space. I saw the boy staring at my naked body, which was just as covered with jelly and cream as his own. I could read fear in his eyes, because I got rather excited in the mean time.  
I pressed my lips again onto my colleague's by pushing my body down. I got kissed back almost immediately and my excited body part that wanted attention pushed against the towel around Gaz's waist. A pair of hands, which didn't belong to me, wandered down my torso. My own hands slided down the body that belonged to the boy underneath me.  
I stopped the intimate kiss and I started pressing kisses onto my colleague's body. Several moans left his mouth.  
"Oh, do you like that, Gaz?" I asked with a big grin on my face before I continued my actions.  
My lips went down and I almost touched the towel. I pulled the white towel from Gary his body with my hands, so he laid naked underneath me. He also had a excited body part.  
"Someone is having a good time here," I chuckled.  
But I didn't see a smile on Gary his face. He still looked as scared as a few minutes before.  
My lips shaped the words: "Gaz, are you alright?"  
"Rob, I... I don't know if I want this. All this is n-new for me," the blonde boy hesitantly told me.  
My jaw almost dropped open in surprise. _"Is Gaz still a virgin? No, that can't be true. He's joking. Such a beautiful boy as him must have had sex earlier."_  
"So, you mean you never had sex with someone before?"  
Gary stared past me, so he didn't have to look me in the eye. "Yes and to be honest with you, the kiss we shared last year was also the first kiss I've ever had. That was the main reason why I ran away from you after that kiss."  
"And you were the one who I shared my first kiss with," I honestly replied. "And... Ehm... I'm also a virgin. But I really want to change that... With you."  
We looked each other in the eye and the gaze in Gary's eyes haven't changed a lot.  
"But if you don't want any of this, please tell me, Gaz," I said to reassure the other boy.  
"I have to face it one day and it's kind of a honour that I can experience this with you, Rob," my colleague looked way more confident in an instant. "We already shared our first kiss and have sex with each other for the first time is just a step further."  
I nodded as a reply. "Do you have a problem with not using protection? Because I haven't got any with me. Or do you have some?"  
"No, I don't have any with me, but I don't mind if we don't use protection, because it's for the both of us our first time," Gary responded.  
"You're right about that. Just one more question, do you want to be on top or on the bottom?" I asked.  
The older boy answered right away: "I don't mind if I'm on top or on the bottom. Do you want to be on top?"  
"Ehm... Sure. I can be on top if you like."  
I got up to sit on my knees. I asked Gaz to turn to his stomach and to position himself on his hands and knees.


	8. × 07 × 1991 ×

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This part of the story is very mature.**
> 
> [Soundtrack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JvnX6MSqa4I)

Gary Barlow

**I** positioned myself on my hands and knees and nerves were taking over my body. I wouldn't be a virgin any more in a very short amount of time and the same was going on with the person I would have my first time with. It would be an exciting moment for the both of us, but it had to happen at one point.

"Are you ready?" Robbie asked me.  
I cleared my throat. "Yeah... Yes... I'm ready."  
I heard the younger boy spit in his hand, probably to prepare himself for his entrance. "Here I come."  
As I expected, the entrance to my back followed. The few first thrusts were a little bit painful, which I showed by the groans that left my mouth.  
"Are you alright?" I got worriedly asked.  
I decided to be honest. "Yeah, I'm alright. It's just a bit painful."  
Rob slowed his pace and I felt less pain in an instant. My groans turned into moans of pleasure.  
"Oh my, Rob," I panted. I felt my excitement rising every second.  
The thrusts my colleague gave me continued. "Do you like it?"  
"Please, go on, Rob, I want you to come."  
The pace sped up and got rougher. I breathed quicker and it looked like that Rob couldn't control his breath completely either.  
"Gaz, I'm going to come," my fellow band member screamed. Before I knew it, he got to his peak and he quickly found his way out.  
"That was... Amazing," I managed to say as I turned around and I welcomed Rob into my arms. "You don't know how much I liked that."  
Several kisses on my neck followed before the following words were said: "Oh, I'm not done with you yet, my pretty boy."  
_"So I'm his pretty boy?"_ were my thoughts.  
I felt a hand touching my private area a little moment later. The hand moved up and down. Moans of pleasure left my mouth again and the pace sped up.  
I couldn't hold in my content any more after a couple of minutes and it fell on my colleague's belly.  
"That was maybe even better," I said.  
We put our arms around each other and we both closed our eyes. We slept a moment later after all of the work we had done that day.

Our short nap got disturbed, because someone knocked onto the door of my dressing room. "Gaz, do you know where Rob is? Mark is looking for him," I heard Jason ask while my eyes were still half closed.  
"Lock yourself in the bathroom and I will answer the door," I panicky whispered to Rob. Then I shouted at the door: "Give me a second, Jay."  
The younger boy got off the couch, grabbed his towel and quickly ran into the bathroom. I remembered just in time to put on my boxers before I opened the door of the dressing room, otherwise I would have opened it completely naked.

I opened the door with more clothes than I had a few seconds before."Have you seen Robbie?" Jason asked while he stood in front of me.  
"No, I haven't seen him. Why do you ask?" I responded.  
"Mark wants to talk to him and How and I help with searching Rob."  
"Okay. Maybe he went back to the hotel? But to be honest, I have no single clue where he could be. I should go on with getting dressed, if you don't mind," were the last words that left my lips before I slowly closed the door.  
Jason nodded and started to walk away. "Yeah, thank you, Gaz."

I knocked on the bathroom door. The door opened almost immediately.  
"Is everything alright, Gaz?" Rob asked me.  
"Yeah, there's nothing wrong. Mark is just looking for you. He wants to talk to you about something."  
"Alright then. I should see him right now, don't you think?"  
My eyes widened. "No, no, you should definitely not do that. Meet him in an hour or something like that. I don't want the boys to know what we were doing in here. It's our little secret." We looked each other in the eye before I asked: "Do you mind if I take a shower? Because I'm sweaty and I have still some jelly on my body."  
"I don't mind if I can join you in the shower," Rob said with a huge grin on his face. He always had that grin on his face as he said something dirty.  
I stepped inside the bathroom before I replied: "Alright then."


	9. × 08 × 1991 ×

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I'm so so sorry it took me so long to upload a new chapter. I'm not a student anymore and before I finally have a job, I should have more time to write. Or in this case translate. I have two more chapters left to translate and I hope to upload them soon, but I can't promise you anything. There will be some explicit language in this chapter.**
> 
> [Soundtrack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JvnX6MSqa4I)

Robert Peter "Robbie" Williams

**T** he day after my first time with Gary, Mark reached out to me to talk. We just finished researching and I walked towards the dressing room I shared with Markie. My colleague was already there when I closed the door behind me.  
"Rob, can I talk to you about something?" Mark asked me.  
"Sure, what's up, Markie?"  
My fellow band member took a step closer to me. "Is there something going on between you and Gaz? Because I saw that you kept staring at him during the rehearsals."  
_"Oh my God, how did he fucking notice?"_ I thought. _"Am I that obvious?"_  
I tried to pull a straight face. "No, there's nothing going on between me and Gaz and I didn't stare at him during the rehearsals."  
"Tell me, Rob! And don't you dare to lie to me. Are you in love with Gary?" Mark said while he put his hands on his hips.  
"Maybe I should tell him the truth. He's my best friend, so I can tell him everything, right?" I said as I held my hands in front of my face. "I will tell you the truth, if you keep it for yourself. Nigel doesn't need to know it."  
In response, my older friend nodded.  
"Yes, I'm in love with Gaz. When we went to that club after our first week of rehearsals, Gaz and I kissed in the men's room. That was for the both of us our first kiss," I told. "Yesterday, before you were searching for me after the rehearsals, we made love for the first time."  
Mark gasped. "Wait a second. Yesterday, you both lost your virginities?"  
"Yeah. That's right."  
"So, are you guys dating?" Markie asked.  
I bit my lower lip. "We kissed each other a few times and we had our first time together, but I don't think so. Should I ask Gaz to be my boyfriend?"  
"If you're really in love with him, you should ask him. But what are you going to do with Nigel? He really won't be happy to hear that the two of you are in a relationship."  
"We should keep our relationship a secret, otherwise it won't work," I replied as I made my way towards the dressing room door. "But, if you don't mind, I've got to ask Gaz to be my boyfriend."

I stood in front of Gary his dressing room and I wanted to knock on the door when I heard Nigel talk to my colleague in the rehearsal room. "I don't trust him, Gary. You shouldn't spend so much time with him."  
"Robbie's a good guy, Nigel, believe me. He's a great teacher by the way. He helps me with the dance moves in our spare time. I'm not a good dancer, you know," Gaz told their manager.  
"Don't make me laugh, Gary. Robbie is a really bad dancer compared to you. He also isn't the best singer and you know that."  
I looked around the corner of the wall I hid from and I stared into the rehearsal room in where Gaz was about to walk away. "If you say so. Excuse me, Nigel, I should change my clothes."  
My colleague walked out of the room and made his way towards his dressing room. I still hid behind the wall, which was located close to the dressing room. Gary his footsteps got closer and closer and something unexpected happened. I got dragged into the dressing room by my hand before the door got closed behind me.  
"What were you doing there?" Gaz asked me.  
I decided to be honest. "I was looking for you, then I heard you talking to Nigel."  
"I'm sorry you heard that. Nigel can be such a dickhead."  
"Thank you for telling him the truth," I said while I pulled the older boy into a hug. "But it's his problem that he doesn't believe you."  
Our lips met briefly. Then our lips met again for a longer period of time. After we kissed for several minutes, my colleague put his head on my shoulder. My heart was racing madly.  
"You don't know how much I missed your lips," I confessed. "I hate it that I can't have any physical contact with you during the rehearsal days."  
Gaz looked up. "Yeah, me too, but we have no choice."  
"I was looking for you, because I wanted to ask you a question."  
"Well, you can ask me your question now," the older boy replied.  
I cleared my throat. "Gary Barlow, will you be my boyfriend?"  
"Yes, I thought you'd never ask," was the answer. "But we have to keep our relationship a secret. We're dead when Nigel knows it."  
"I know," I admitted. "I'm happy as long as I can be with you."  
There appeared a smile on my friend's face. "Do you have any idea how cute you are?"  
"No, you're the cute one."  
I picked up my fellow band member and I laid him down on the same sofa we spend a lot of our time on the day before.


	10. × 09 × 1992 ×

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Soundtrack](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JvnX6MSqa4I)

Gary Barlow

**R** obbie and I had been in a secret relationship for about eight months and the only people who sometimes caught us were our fellow bandmates, who knew that we were dating. We kept our relationship very good hidden from Nigel. Sometimes Howard had to poke me when I was staring too much at my boyfriend during rehearsals. Mark did the same with Rob when he looked me in the eye too much.  
On the other hand, we had not told our parents about our relationship. They did know that Rob and I were in the same band.

"Gaz, I'm gonna tell my mother about our relationship. I can't keep it a secret from her any longer, cos she means everything to me," my boyfriend told me as we walked towards the parking lot after a long day of rehearsals.  
My jaw drops when I heard my best mate talk. "I don't think that's a good idea, Rob."  
"You shouldn't be so scared, babe. I'm sure my Mum would love to meet you." I felt a hand on my lower back before I got pulled into a hug. Rob gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I need to go, my Mum's waiting for me. I love you, Gaz."  
"I love you too, Rob," was the last sentence I spoke before Rob got into his Mum's car.  
" _Maybe I should also tell my Mum and Dad about my relationship with Robbie,_ " I thought as I stepped into my car, which my parents gave me as a present. I had passed my driving test after a year of driving lessons.  
On my way home, I thought about how I would tell my Mum and Dad bout my relationship. Would they be shocked to hear that I was dating a fellow band member?

"Mum, Dad, I'm home," I exclaimed as I stepped inside the house I had been living in with my parents.  
From the living room, I heard the voice of my mother Marjorie: "We're in the living room, darling. There is tea for you in the kitchen if you like a cuppa."  
After putting down my bag and hanging up my coat, I walked into the room where my parents were sitting. I poured myself a cuppa before I took place next to my Mum on the living room sofa. I put my cup down on the coffee table.  
"Mum, Dad, there's something pretty important I need to tell you," I started.  
As a reply, my father Colin stood up to turn off the telly before he sat down in his chair again. My Dad only turned off the telly when there was something important to talk about. With regular conversations, he only heard parts of the conversation, cos he was focusing on the telly at the same time.  
"What do you wanna talk about, son?" my father asked me.  
I stared at my cuppa, so I could not look my parents into their eyes. "I-I-I'm," I stumbled over my words. "I'm in a relationship with someone."  
"With who, do we know her?" my mother questioned.  
I held my head up high so I could look at my parents. I swallowed loud before I opened my mouth. "I have a boyfriend, he's my best friend and one of my bandmates."  
The expression on my Dad's face changed into an expression of disbelieve.  
"For how long?" Marjorie asked.  
I cleared my throat. "We're together for eight months now, but I fell in love with him on the first day I laid eyes on him, which was two years ago."  
My parents looked each other in the eye. "Why didn't you tell us earlier? Who knows about your relationship with that boy too?"  
"Our other bandmates found out pretty soon we were dating. Only you, Mark, Howard and Jason know about our relationship. Nigel, who's our manager, will kill us when he finds out we're in a relationship. We aren't allowed to have girlfriends, so dating a bandmate is even worse."  
My Mum put an arm around me. "Who of the boys is your boyfriend? Do you have a picture of him?"  
"Yeah, I have a picture of the two of us in my room. I'll get it," I said before I got up from the sofa to get the image I was talking about.

Not much later I came back into the living room with a Polaroid picture of Robbie and myself.  
I showed the photograph to my Mum before my Dad saw it. "That's Robbie," I told them.  
"So that's your boyfriend," my mother replied. "Yeah, I do remember him."  
I could read some kind of uncertainty on my father's face. "Is he a nice boy, Gary? Does he treat you well?"  
"Yeah, Dad, he's a very nice guy and he tells me every single day how much he loves me," I smiled.  
"Then I'll just take your word for it," Colin replied.  
"If you want to I can call Robbie to ask him to come over. You can meet him then and you'll see how amazing he is."  
My parents nodded. "It'd be lovely to meet him, Gary."


End file.
